L'Ombre
by Gail LLD
Summary: One-shot, UA. "Elle vit dans le silence. Un fantôme. C'est ce qu'elle aurait vu. Mais elle ne peut pas se voir. Elle ne veut pas se voir."


Je suis dans ma période one-shot apparemment. :)

**Disclaimer : **Riza Hawkeye et Roy Mustang ne m'appartiennent pas, dommage, je lui aurais pas mis la moustache à Mustang à la fin de FMA... ;)

**Note :** Univers complètement alternatif. Ne cherchez pas un grand sens à ce texte.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

L'eau l'entoure. Elle colle ses cheveux sur son front, sur ses joues, ses épaules. Elle goutte à la pointe de son nez, ruisselle sur ses cuisses, le long de ses jambes repliées contre elle, entourées de ses bras. Elle serpente entre les vertèbres qui saillent dans son dos. Le murmure de l'averse se répercute contre les murs et le sol carrelés.

Elle ne sait pas depuis combien de temps elle est là, recroquevillée sur elle-même. Elle fixe le carrelage devant elle et s'efforce de faire le vide dans son esprit. Une perle se forme au bout de ses cils. Une larme. Il s'est passé trop de choses ses dernières années. Elle est pleine de tous ces évènements et de ces émotions qui les ont accompagnés. Des questions sans réponse s'emmêlent à des souvenirs douloureux, s'entrelacent à des projets abandonnés, se nouent autour de phrases en suspens. Il faudrait que les vannes s'ouvrent, que les fils se démêlent mais c'est le contraire qui se passe. Plus elle pense, moins elle comprend. Elle a un poids, elle le traîne, il pèse sur sa poitrine. Se fait plus présent chaque jour.

Il n'y a plus d'eau chaude. Ses bras se couvrent de frissons. Les bouts de ses seins se durcissent, comme lorsqu'il passait ses mains sur son ventre ou dans son dos, lorsqu'il posait ses lèvres sur les siennes ou dans son cou, lorsqu'il lui souriait ou lui replaçait une mèche de cheveux. Elle resserre son étreinte à son souvenir.

Roy.

Il souriait. Tout le temps. Il avait les cheveux en bataille et l'œil lumineux, d'un brun chaud presque roux. Il avait le nez cassé et un sourire désarmant. Il buvait le café à la turque. Il admirait Asimov, trouvait Ionesco « parfaitement logique » et citait Buzzati. Il écoutait Pink Floyd et Haydn et jouait Tchaïkowski au piano comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle qui soit. Il était fait ainsi, Roy.

Elle a froid. Elle stoppe le jet, se déplie, se hisse hors de la baignoire. La serviette est râpeuse contre sa peau. Elle traverse le couloir, laissant des empreintes d'eau sur son passage. Les murs sont nus. Il n'y a aucune décoration. Une ampoule pend, seule, au plafond. Le plancher irrégulier de sa chambre lui écorche les pieds. Là encore, aucun cadre, aucune photo, aucune babiole. Uniquement des étagères ployant sous le poids de centaine de livres. Par-terre, à côté du matelas à même le sol, Baudelaire, Lovecraft et Poe. Sa Sainte-Trinité personnelle. Plus loin, un Verlaine, un Dostoïevski, quelques Kafka. L'intégrale de Shakespeare. Des Bukowski, des Victor Hugo. Elle se nourrit de livres. Ils sont la seule chose dont elle ait réellement besoin. L'héritage que lui a laissé Roy. Elle enfile un de ses vieux pulls, trop grand pour elle, mangé au col et râpé aux coudes. Elle allume une cigarette. Elle écarte une des lourdes tentures tendues devant les fenêtres. Dehors, il fait nuit. Quelques lumières parsèment les façades de carrés jaunes, au loin. Quelques voitures passent dans son vieux quartier.

Elle lâche le rideau de velours mité. De la poussière s'échappe. Elle allume une lampe ancienne, posée sur les planches de chêne. Elle attrape un ouvrage d'où dépasse un ruban de satin rouge. Un Tolstoï. Elle s'assoit en tailleur sur son matelas, aspire une bouffée de sa cigarette et s'appuie contre le mur. De la peinture s'écaille. Sa vieille maison tombe en ruine. Elle n'occupe pas la moitié des pièces. Le plâtre s'effrite, les tapisseries moisissent faute d'isolation, l'escalier est vermoulu, le fer forgé des balcons et du portail rouille. L'air sent le renfermé et le vieux papier. Le tabac, aussi. Les volets constamment fermés sont bloqués par le lierre qui a envahi les façades. Le bois a gonflé. Les autres ne pivotent plus ou dans un grincement à réveiller les morts. Si seulement ils en étaient capables... Le toit ne prend pas encore l'eau, mais ça ne saurait tarder. Le chauffage fonctionne aléatoirement. Un jour ou l'autre, elle attrapera une pneumonie. Surtout qu'elle mange peu. Du pain qu'elle sort acheter à l'antique épicerie du coin de la rue, quand elle en a le courage. Du café. Elle est maigre et pâle comme une poitrinaire du dix-neuvième siècle. Elle vit dans le silence, la lueur blafarde des anciennes lampes électriques et l'obscurité. Comme atteinte de porphyrie. Comme un fantôme. Elle aurait aperçu son reflet, c'est ce qu'elle aurait vu. Un fantôme. Son visage est figé, sans expression. Ses yeux sont vides, cernés, ses joues sont creuses. Mais elle ne peut pas se voir, tous les miroirs sont recouverts de draps. Elle ne veut pas se voir.

Il est loin le temps où cette maison était vivante. La lumière entrait à flots dans chaque pièce, le jardin était un peu sauvage, un peu soigné. Le lierre était dompté, les ardoises du toit, nettoyées. On entendait le piano d'un bout à l'autre du modeste manoir. Elle se réveillait avec des effluves de café noir et de pain grillé, puis elle percevait le pas de Roy dans les escaliers. Il ouvrait la porte, posait le plateau sur la table de chevet et ouvrait les fenêtres. La trop vive luminosité lui faisait fermer les yeux. Il riait, s'approchait d'elle, lui caressait les cheveux. Elle restait les yeux fermés toujours un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire, uniquement pour sentir ses doigts glisser entre les mèches, derrière ses oreilles, le long de son cou. Parfois, ils se rendormaient, tous les deux. Le café et le pain étaient froids quand ils s'éveillaient mais ils ne s'en préoccupaient pas. Ils étaient dans leur monde, elle, lui, les livres et eux. Ils n'avaient besoin de personne d'autre. Qu'en reste-il à présent de ce monde parfait ? Cette époque lui apparaît comme un rêve, un mirage. Seuls les livres et les affaires de Roy lui prouvent que tout a été réel. Le reste ? La maison a l'air abandonnée. Les volets sont fermés ou les fenêtres obstruées, la nature a repris ses droits sur le jardin, le toit est couvert de mousse. Toutes les pièces sont closes, exceptées la salle de bain, la bibliothèque, où elle a installé un matelas et rangé ses quelques vêtements, et la cuisine. Le piano est, comme tous les autres meubles, recouvert d'un drap et enfermé dans une pièce sombre et humide. Muet. Comme tout.

La vieille épicière prétend que c'est un fantôme qui hante la demeure. Un esprit hors du temps. Elle ne remarque pas les regards étranges qu'on lui lance lorsqu'elle sort. Elle ignore tout de ce qui se passe à l'extérieur de ses souvenirs et de ses livres. Déconnectée. Les voisins pensent qu'un jour, elle ne ressortira plus. Jamais. Mais ça, elle ne le sait pas. Elle sait seulement que Roy lui manque et qu'elle continuera à lire et à fumer jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne. Quitte à attendre encore.


End file.
